


Mugged

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A very important item has gone missing.





	Mugged

**Author's Note:**

> From the Pillowfort version of drabblesoup, 'I remember now'.
> 
> July 29, 2018

"I remember now," Murrue said as she got to her feet. "I know exactly where it is." 

She was gone before either Mwu or Andrew could say anything. 

Mwu shrugged. "It must be somewhere odd, because I haven't seen it." 

Andrew supposed he wasn't actually that concerned. Perhaps he'd made it into more of a big deal than it needed to be. He hadn't meant... 

Murrue was back a minute later, blushing. "Sorry... I just grabbed it and didn't even realize." 

"It's fine," Andrew replied quickly as Murrue handed back his favourite coffee mug. 

He wasn't even going to ask.


End file.
